neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Time Force Power Rangers
The Time Force Rangers are fictional characters and heroes in the Power Rangers universe, appearing in the television series Power Rangers Time Force. They are members of the Time Force organisation, law-enforcement officers sent from the future to prevent changes in the past. A Time Force Ranger can morph using a Chrono Morpher, which is DNA-locked to the first users. They are able to move at an enhanced speed. Time Force Rangers possess a Time Force Badge, which seals a defeated, and shrunken, mutant criminal in Chrono Capsules. They are armed with a Chrono Blaster and Chrono Sabers. When the Rangers combine their weapons together, they create the Vortex Blaster. The Rangers' commanding officer in the future is Captain Logan, and they are aided by Circuit the Robotic Owl. Their known vehicles are the Time Jet, Vector Cycles, TF Eagle, and Strata Cycle. Their zords are detailed in the article Zords in Power Rangers Time Force. Wesley Collins Wes Collins is the protagonist in the television series Power Rangers Time Force of the Power Rangers universe. Wes served as Red Ranger and second in command of the team. His character is played by Jason Faunt. Though technically Jen is the leader of the team, as Red Ranger, Wes is considered an informal field leader, ever since regaining the Red Chrono Morpher from Alex. A similar situation was used in the earlier series Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers in which the character Delphine, the White Ranger, is the leader, but stories revolved around the Blue Ranger, Cestro. Jen Scotts Jen Scotts is the deuteragonist of the series. She is the Pink Time Force Ranger and leader of the team. After the capture of the villain Ransik, Jen's boyfriend, proposed to her, only to be killed the next day. Jen vows to avenge Alex and capture Ransik, who had escaped. She takes the Pink, Blue, Green and Yellow Chrono Morphers and goes back in time to 2001. Jen is a strict leader in front of the Rangers and the newcomer rangers getting to know them better, her attitude changes. She eventually ends her engagement with Alex it is revealed he is still alive, and she has fallen in love with Wes When Jen and the other Time Force rangers reunite to help Wild Force Rangers battle the Mut-Orgs, she is paired up with White Tiger Ranger Alyssa Enrilè, who has pink essence on her clothes. Her hair has briefly changed. She is played by Erin Cahill. Lucas Kendall Lucas Kendall, played by Michael Copon, is the Blue Time Force Ranger and is vainly obsessed with two things: looks and cars. In the year 3000 he is a racecar driver, and acts as a big brother figure to Trip. Lucas is also "cool", the sort of guy whom everyone seems jealous of (especially Trip), and seems to be a big hit with the ladies. After the Time Force Rangers return to the future, they later come back to assist the Wild Force Rangers in battling the Mut-Orgs. Lucas goes back to the future, revealing a possible romance between him and Nadira who had liked him at least as far back as Nadira's Dream Date. He also apparently set her up so she didn't have to go to prison by presumably getting her community service or something similar. When neither Jen nor Wes are around to lead the team he usually leads the rest. Katie Walker Katie Walker, the Yellow Time Force Ranger is played by Deborah Estelle Phillips. Gifted with unnatural strength that might be the product of genetic engineering, Katie is always open with her feelings, a sharp contrast to the conservative Jen. After returning to the future, she comes back one more time to help fight the Mut-Orgs. Most times, Katie can be seen hugging her fellow Ranger really really tightly, which is a habit of hers. When morphed, Katie appears flat chested and her suit does not include a skirt because her counterpart Domon/''TimeYellow'' in Timeranger is male. Trip Trip, played by Kevin Kleinberg, is the Green Time Force Ranger and a native of the planet Xybria which makes him the first non-human main core Ranger ever for a full season and the first non-human Green Ranger. Thanks to a green gem embedded in his forehead he has the ability to read minds, pinpoint locations, and see the future in some instances. Green-haired, Trip is the naive member of the team, since his society is one without secrets. As such, he is sometimes gullible, leading to negative consequences. Trip looks up to the other Rangers, but is a good Ranger in his own right. He is extremely skilled with technology, having created the Electro Booster weapon. He is also rumoured to have created the robotic owl Circuit, but this has never been confirmed. Trip is also willing to stand up for what he believes is right, such as when he tried to protect a mutant named Notacon (who did not want to be evil) from being destroyed by Eric Myers just because Notacon was a mutant; Trip even put himself on the line to protect the poor mutant, and Eric deliberately missed the pair, sparing them. Trip was in part responsible for Nadira's reform. He forced her to help a woman in labour, and the sight of the newborn made Nadira rethink her ways. Trip was sent back to the future by Wes, but accompanied the others back to the present to help him fight. He later returned with the other Time Force Rangers to battle the Mut-Orgs alongside the Wild Force Power Rangers. He has been confirmed as a playable ranger in Power Rangers Super Legends. Alex Alex is the former Red Time Force Ranger, and Jen's former fiance. He's a genetic great grandson of Wesley Collins. However, this descendancy doesn't seem to be direct as Alex existed in a timeline where Wesley has been killed in 2001 and seems to have left no children. He was supposedly killed by Ransik in the first episode, but later returned after the "timeline had shifted", taking the Red Ranger powers back. Apparently he hadn't been killed but barely survived. He was known for doing everything by the book, and was obsessed with his job. The other Rangers asked him to give the Powers back to Wes, who could inspire the team as Alex could not. On occasion, he has secretly helped the rangers from a small dark room in Time Force HQ. He sends the Time Shadow (and possibly controlled it) from this command system and keeps a close eye on the "past"; he may have also been behind Eric's Mega Battle mode. He is played by Jason Faunt. Eric Myers Eric Myers (played by Daniel Southworth) is the Quantum Ranger, the sixth ranger and antihero of the Time Force Power Rangers. Eric is first seen as a soldier working for the Silver Guardians, an organization established by Mr. Collins to protect Bio-Lab. Wes later reveals that they attended the same private school. Whereas Wes came from a rich family, Eric worked hard and was dirt poor, and eventually decided to leave the school, saying he had "bigger plans". Eric was resentful for having to work so hard while Wes did not have to work at all. From this, Eric grew bitter and had few friends, although Wes did try to befriend him on several occasions. After discovering that Wes is the Red Time Force Ranger, Eric attempts to find his own powers. He becomes aware that the Time Force Power Rangers are looking for the Quantum Ranger power, and he gets to it first and morphs. He refuses to hand the powers over to the rangers. The rangers didn't trust him. Wes tries to get the Quantum Ranger power and Wes and Eric fight each other. Eric defeated Wes and Time Force Rangers were unable to get it back. The rangers have no choice but leave him alone and accept him. Wes later accompanies him in a journey back in time to find the Quantum Ranger's Megazord, the Q-Rex. Time Force HQ, aids Eric, by giving him new powers. Eric becomes a reluctant ally to the regular Rangers, remaining separate and occasionally aiding them at certain times. Unlike Wes, Eric works alone and doesn't let someone like Jen push him around. Eric acts more like lone wolf leader. As time goes by, the rangers learned to trust Eric. During the end of the series, Myers is wounded by a laser shot from a Cyclobot after shooting it, and he hands his morpher over to Wes. (He was originally supposed to die, like his ''Timeranger'' equivalent, Naoto Takizawa, but this was later changed because higher management did not like the original ending.) He recovers, though, and is still active as co-leader of the Silver Guardians (Wes became the other co-leader at the very end of the series). Eric later makes a few other appearances. Now best friends with Wes, he teams up with the other Time Force Rangers in the team-up battle with the Wild Force Power Rangers, who are trying to stop a trio of Mutant-Org hybrids. During this time, he develops a love/hate relationship with Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. He is also one of ten Red Rangers to battle in the episode Forever Red, which celebrated the tenth anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise. Due to his red color, Eric was the only Ranger to take part that was not a member of the core-team for their respective season, since the Ryuu Ranger costume was never used for the second season alongside the other 4 main 5 dairanger suits. He was considered to some fans as the second anti-hero in the franchise, after the original Magna Defender from PRLG. Category:Power Ranger teams Category:Fictional sword fighters Category:Power Rangers Time Force nl:Time Force Power Rangers